List of Bokurano: Ours chapters
, published by Shogakukan on August 1, 2004]] The science fiction manga series ''Bokurano: Ours was written and illustrated by Mohiro Kitoh. The first chapter premiered in the January 2004 issue of the monthly ''seinen'' (aimed at younger adult men) manga magazine Ikki, where it was serialized until its conclusion in the August 2009 issue. Serialized chapters were collected in eleven tankōbon volumes published by Shogakukan. It is about a group of middle-school students who unwillingly assume the task of piloting a giant mecha named Zearth in a series of battles against mechas from parallel worlds, where the survival of Earth is dependent on their continuing to win at the cost of the life of the pilot of each battle. Bokurano: Ours was adapted into a 24-episode anime series by Gonzo that aired in Japan on Sun Television, Television Kanagawa, Tokyo Metropolitan Television, Aichi Television Broadcasting and AT-X from April to September 2007. The manga is licensed for an English-language release by Viz Media, which began serializing it in the online English version of Ikki on July 23, 2009; the first print volume is scheduled to be published in February 2010. It is also licensed in French by Asuka, in Italian by Kappa Edizioni, in South Korea by Daiwon C.I., and in Taiwan by Ever Glory Publishing. Volume list | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-188502-9 | LicensedRelDate = February 16, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-3361-8 | ChapterList = * 01. * 02. * 03. * 04. * 05. * 06. | VolumeExtras = | Summary = | LineColor = 000 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-188503-6 | LicensedRelDate = September 21, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-3389-8 | ChapterList = * 07. * 08. * 09. * 10. * 11. * 12. | VolumeExtras = | Summary = | LineColor = 000 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-188504-3 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 13. * 14. * 15. * 16. * 17. * 18. | VolumeExtras = | Summary = | LineColor = 000 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-188306-3 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 19. * 20. * 21. * 22. * 23. * | VolumeExtras = | Summary = | LineColor = 000 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-188323-0 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 24. * 25. * 26. * 27. * 28. * 29. | VolumeExtras = | Summary = | LineColor = 000 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-188349-0 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 30. * 31. * 32. * 33. * 34. * 35. | VolumeExtras = | Summary = | LineColor = 000 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-188372-8 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 36. * 37. * 38. * 39. * 40. * 41. * | VolumeExtras = | Summary = | LineColor = 000 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-188389-6 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 42. * 43. * 44. * 45. * 46. * 47. | VolumeExtras = | Summary = | LineColor = 000 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-188425-1 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 48. * 49. * 50. * 51. * 52. * 53. * | VolumeExtras = | Summary = | LineColor = 000 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-188435-0 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 54. * 55. * 56. * 57. * 58. * 59. | VolumeExtras = | Summary = | LineColor = 000 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-188490-9 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 60. * 61. * 62. * 63. * 64. * 65. * | VolumeExtras = | Summary = | LineColor = 000 }} See also * List of Bokurano characters * List of Bokurano episodes References External links * [http://www.ikki-para.com/comix/bokurano.html Official Ikki Paradise Bokura no website] * Bokurano: Ours